callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23
The'' Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23,' 'also called the J'''et Gun,' '''is a new buildable Wonder Weapon that first appears in the Zombie exploration mode TranZit. It is made out of a jet turbine, spool of wire, a gauge and a motorcycle handbrake. It works by sucking zombies towards it and then gibbing them in its rotors. The Jet Gun, however, can be broken, unlike other Wonder Weapons. The left dial on the Jet Gun determines when it will break. When the pointer reaches the complete other side in the red section, the weapon will break. However, when the Jet Gun is held out and not fired, the pointer will slowly move back towards the left, allowing it to be used more. Once the weapon breaks, the parts will be scattered around the player who was using it; if any part falls into the lava, it will return to the place where it was originally found. But if any part is ran over by the bus, it will disappear completely and will not return to the place it was originally found. Instead it can not be found for the remainder of the game. Parts locations *'''Jet Engine: found in the tunnel in between the Bus Depot and the Diner . #Near the first window on the left. #Beside a car near the railing of the Colt M16A1. #Between the first window on the right and Colt M16A1. #Between the cars to the left as you enter the encampment. *''Wires: found in the same room as Tombstone Soda, only after the power comes on and Maxis finishes talking, the wires are almost on the same places as the parts of the Portable Electric Barrier can be found. #On the lower floor near the collapsed cat walk on the electric box. #On the lower floor near the collapsed bridge on the ground. #Near the Tombstone Soda. #On the lower floor in the small room with the window on a barrel. *Handbrake: found in Nacht Der Untoten . #Near the lamp. #In one of the cabinets. #On the stairway, on the right side behind the desk. *Pressure Gauge: found in the Hunter's Cabin. #Near the fireplace. #On the bed. Trivia *The Jet Gun is the first buildable Wonder Weapon in Zombies *The Jet Gun counts as equipment and not as a regular weapon. Due to this it cannot be Pack-A-Punched and does not yield points to the player using it. Kills with the Jet Gun count however. *The player can use the Jet Gun in midair to hover above the ground for a limited amount of time. *As seen above there is an unused menu icon hidden in files. *The Jet Gun can also be cooled down faster with a turbine. *The Jet Gun can pull nearby powerups towards the user. *The Jet Gun works in a reverse manner to the Thundergun, sucking zombies in, rather than blowing them away. *When built and ready to be taken, the pick-up text reads "Awww Yeah! Press to take Jet Gun!". *If the player holds out the Jet Gun before teleporting, the weapon will display in percentage how close it is to reaching capacity and breaking. If the player swaps the gun it will no longer show the percentage. *The Jet Gun's draw animation is identical to that of the Death Machine. *If a player holds a Claymore and switches to the Jet Gun, he/she will take the gun out faster, without cocking it. *In third person view, blood splatters out from the back end of the Jet Gun when Zombies are being sucked into it; however, this happens even when there are no zombies being gibbed at all. *"Thrustodyne" is possibly a play on "Cyberdyne", a fictional robotics company from the ''Terminator film series. The weapon's name itself is a play-on-words of the "Cyberdyne Systems Model 101", a model of the T-800 Terminator. Gallery Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 BOII.jpg|First Person. Videos A video of all four players acquiring the Jet Gun (now patched). A video showing a player hovering with the Jet Gun. Category:Wonder Weapons